


Sin Smoke

by Chezmeralda



Series: The Four Directions [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Harems, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Splash free! au, Voyeurism, also late birthday fic because wow, i've been holding this guy for nearly a year or so, wooo glad to be back in this tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chezmeralda/pseuds/Chezmeralda
Summary: "He's new, isn't he?" the question catches Rin by surprise. He glances over at Haru, who's sitting in the shade of the pavilion of his villa, before following the line of his vision to where his eyes settle on the group of guards switching in for patrol.Particularly, his eyes land on Sousuke."What are you talking about, Haru. Sousuke's been around for years now," Rin scoffs at the traveler who just sits in the shade, though the way his normally calm and cool blue eyes begin to shimmer puts Rin on slight alert. "He just recently got promoted to the private guard, so I get to see him a lot more...""I want him," again, the words catch Rin by surprise, to the point where he turns around from where he's lounging to look at Haru. Rin merely narrows his eyes."He won't be up for it," is all that Rin replies with, going back to eating his grapes in the shade. "He's not that type of person.""Then convince him otherwise," is what he hears, and Rin turns around at the rustle of clothing to find Haru gone, probably to see Makoto. Rin bites his lip and turns around, seeing Sousuke talk with some of the guards. He knows that what Haru asked of him was not a request.





	Sin Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> A request that I got on my tumblr ages ago that was supposed to be a fic for Haru's birthday _last year_ that now I might as well just make it for Sousuke and Haru because I'm terrible. 
> 
> Quick sidenote, if you're worried about the drug tag, it's nothing graphic. Mostly used to enhance sensation, really, but it's still up there as a warning, since... I mean any substance used to enhance human experiences _can_ be considered as a drug... so if that kind of thing makes you uncomfortable, please turn away ^^ i wouldn't want to trigger anybody!

Sousuke wipes the sweat off his brow, the sun's heat scorching the back of his neck and shoulders. The other guards are worse off, having to stand completely out in the courtyard; at least Sousuke gets a bit of a draft thanks to the servants fanning Rin, as he stands close to the shade of the villa.  
  
"You should ask your servants to fan a bit faster," he half teases, not turning around to look at Rin. He feels something get pelted against him, something soft and with absolutely no density or power behind it. The grape rolls out passed his foot, only to be snatched up by a stray cat, before it dashes back into the shade of the bushes.  
  
"They are doing just fine, Sousuke. They'll get tired otherwise," Rin's voice has no bite or malice in it, and Sousuke half smirks to himself. They'd known each other since they were kids, he having trained next to the prince in combat before he was shipped off to the kingdom's borders to get acquainted with the kingdom's military.  
  
He should have been in a village just east of the kingdom's mining district by now, but an accident had caused injury to his shoulder, and it was under the recommendation of his captain that he be moved to the private guard. With a little bit of pushing power from Rin himself. Who better to serve the prince than a childhood friend?  
  
"You're not the one standing in the sun," Sousuke's remark is passive, a half shrug given by his good shoulder, and he hears Rin grumble to himself. A smirk pulls at his lips. "You get double protection against the heat. I just get the sloppy seconds of your fans."  
  
There's a palpable amount of silence, and Sousuke almost turns around to look and see if Rin's still there, but in the next moment he hears the jingling of Rin's gold chains and soon he can feel the rhythmic breeze of the fans rush passed him strongly.  
  
"It's easier if the prince just moves closer, right?" Rin says a moment later, sounding as though he's settling back down into the lush cushions of his lounge. "Now you can't say that I'm a negligent master."  
  
Sousuke allows himself the barked out laugh then, before adjusting his stance so his back is up against the marble pillar, body angled so that he can see Rin in his peripheral vision. "Now when have I ever said that," his voice quiet, a fondness that only comes with years of companionship and trust.  
  
He only hears Rin chuckle in response, and they go back to that comfortable silence that they'd developed growing up together and apart. Over the years it had turned into something more steady, profound, into something that spoke lengths of their relationship far better than either of them could ever truly express with words.  
  
He knows, and he knows that Rin knows as well, that it's been changing over the years, from Sousuke's temporary return to the villa from training and being integrated into the main units, to returning for good and becoming part of the private unit after his injury. Being this close to Rin, for Sousuke, was the reason why he dealt with the scorching heat of the sun, and the captain's incessant yelling, and all other trivial things, and all the important things.  
  
It was worth it if he got to stand next to Rin. It was worth dealing with for him.  
  
"Sousuke," he turns his head to face Rin, who is looking sleepy from being in the shade and from lying down in the nest of plush silk and cotton. "I have a delivery that I'm waiting for. Do you mind getting it for me?"  
  
Sousuke wants nothing more than to lean down and kiss the prince, something they'd only managed to do in the privacy of the prince's quarters, or in the form of a quick pull, stolen in the shadowed corners of an empty hallway. Instead he turns towards Rin, lazy smile on his face, knowing that it affects Rin just as much as he is being affected. "Of course," he drawls, heat affecting him just a bit. "Where should I get it?"  
  
Rin smiles. "From an old friend in the town's square. Take the camel, you're going to get lost," he jests, and Sousuke prods Rin's foot with the blunt end of his lance.

* * *

Sousuke's thankful for the camel, because even though he grew up in this city, the development of it in the years he's been away is astounding. It's a far cry from what he and Rin used to run through, frantically playing tag and avoiding the palace caretaker. The spice market is more abundant now with things that Sousuke's never even seen before. His mouth waters at the sights and smells. Maybe he can take Rin and sneak out of the palace like when they were kids so that he can try some of this food.  
  
The camel mewls and halts, causing Sousuke to jolt a bit from the sudden stop. He looks around, having been disoriented from not paying attention to where the camel had been leading him. He sees a small, almost off the beaten path shop, and looks at the camel. He ties the animal to the battered up post in front of the door, giving it some grain from the side pouch and a pat on the nose before stepping through the threshold of the shop.  
  
It's not what Sousuke expects it to be. The outside of the shop is no indication of the riches within. Thick woven tapestries with interlaced jewels in the threads, gold and silver silk, hand woven scarves and sashes. The yards and yards of carpet organized on the wall behind the merchant, who seems to be talking to someone behind a curtain covered doorway, long threads of beads braided into glittering ropes decorating the heavy fabric. "Um, hello? I'm here for an order for the prince?" Sousuke calls into the store, pushing passed velveteen blankets and ermine, soft down pillows, and trinkets that sparkled, strange bobbles that puffed sweet smelling smoke.  
  
The man who seemed to run the shop stops short his conversation, turning to Sousuke what he could only describe as the most startling green eyes he'd ever seen. The sun couldn't compare to the light in his smile, the only time he'd ever seen such a colour was at the Sultan's Oasis, a secret to those only in the Royal Family and those deemed worthy.  
  
"Hello!" he calls, cheerful, standing up and taking Sousuke's outstretched hand. "It's for the prince, correct?"  
  
Sousuke can only nod in the face of such a cheerful demeanor. He holds out the purchase receipt and the clerk gives him a smile, reading the numbers and pilfering through the shelves behind the counter, before pulling out a fabric roll of blood red and-  
  
"It's spun gold," the man smiles up at Sousuke, startling him out of his stupor. "Very hard to do, but it was done. Only the best for the prince."  
  
Sousuke reaches out a hand and touches gently the fabric of the roll. It's soft, has a satin feel, but it's softer than that, as if the threads came from gentle, reverent hands. The threads are fine, and the fabric that falls over his palm feels like water in cloth form.  
  
"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Sousuke looks up to find the store clerk waiting patiently. He straightens and pulls a small envelope from his ropes, pressed with the royal seal and family crest.  
  
Upon seeing the envelope, the clerk's eyes widen and he takes it carefully in his hand, breaking the seal and reading the contents. He looks up at Sousuke before reaching down into a drawer behind the counter. He hands Sousuke a key.  
  
"There's a number on that key," he points to it, the number faded and rusted over, but Sousuke can see a faint number '4' on the handle. The clerk leads Sousuke to the curtained room and draws the fabric back. "You'll have to get the item yourself. I'm not actually allowed to retrieve it for you."  
  
Sousuke's eyebrows furrow. The item seems to be important, so much so that even the clerk that the Royal Family has bought it from is not allowed to see the package. He understands the gravity of his task in that moment, almost a swell of pride in his chest, because of course Rin would entrust something like this to him.  
  
When has Sousuke ever let Rin down?  
  
He nods and makes his way through the doorway, immediately overwhelmed by the filing system. The walls and walls of shelves are an absolute bust, some of them so full their contents are spilling and threatening to topple over at the slightest breeze. Sousuke looks back at the doorway; the curtains are drawn, so he's on his own.  
  
He reaches the end of the room, and finds a picture of the Royal Family. Confused, he lifts the picture to find a lock to a safe, and places the key in the lock. Sousuke doesn't see anything of interest, or anything that seems to be illegal. All he sees is a small, crudely wrapped brown package, held together by a dirty looking string. He picks it up. It's light, but not without density. It could be made of glass, and there is liquid inside.  
  
He closes the safe and puts the picture back, walking again through the maze of trinkets and foreign objects. Sousuke parts the curtain, but steps back quickly because he sees the merchant talking to a figure. He lowers his stance; he can't see the figure's face.  
  
They seem to be murmuring quietly to each other, their posture very familiar, the figure stepping close into the merchant's personal space. Sousuke watches the figure trace a finger along the bridge of the merchant's nose, down to caress his lips, and along his jaw to gently prop up his chin. The merchant's eyes flutter, and all at once there's a difference in how he's acting, Sousuke can tell almost immediately. It's as though he's been hypnotized, enchanted.  
  
Enslaved.  
  
It's almost startling to Sousuke the sudden shift in power, and he steps out. His noise causes the both of them to step back from each other, but the figure does not leave or make a hasty retreat. Instead intense, deep blue eyes turn Sousuke's way and he feels a tingle of apprehension crawl beneath his skin, along his spine.  
  
"Did you get everything?" the merchant is back to his cheerful demeanour and it makes Sousuke wonder if he'd imagined the change in body language, but he trusts his instincts; he knows he didn't.  
  
So he just nods to the merchant as he slips the package into the pouch hanging at his hip, staring the stranger down. Now that Sousuke's no longer in the dim light of the back room, and the figure isn't being blocked by the merchant's body. He's dressed light, but the fabric is durable, meant for strong desert winds and sandstorms. He's clearly a traveller, or a delivery man of sorts, meant to get items to and from different areas. Whoever he is, he clearly holds no fear of Sousuke, looking at him with a strange intensity that sends adrenaline shooting up Sousuke's spine, all the way down to his fingertips. "Uh... sir?"  
  
Sousuke looks back at the merchant and gives him a nod. "Yes, that's everything. Thank you," he gives a bow to the merchant and brushes passed the traveller, unease setting in the pit of his stomach at the deep blue eyes that continue to follow his movements. He exits the shop and eyes the doorway suspiciously, only able to see the traveller and the merchant by their feet. They step together again, and Sousuke mounts the camel and makes his way back to the palace.

* * *

"I have your fabric," Sousuke throws the silken roll across Rin’s lap and smiles at the way Rin's eyes light up, hands sliding over the smoothly woven threads in a similarly reverent way that Sousuke had a few moments prior. "And, I have this."  
  
Sousuke holds up the crudely wrapped brown package for Rin to look at, before carefully placing it in his open palm. "I don't know what it is," is all he says, and Rin nods at him, tucking the package in the inner layers of his clothing.  
  
"Better that you don't," Rin replies. It only seems to pique his curiosity further.

He doesn’t have the chance to ponder it much, however, as he gets called away by his captain and leaves Rin in his quarters. It’s not much, just train some of the new, more rambunctious recruits the necessities of discipline, and what sort of punishments would be handed out if any one of them went out of line. Junior members of the palace guard were punished as a team; of one member fails then so do the rest.

 It’s nearing sunset before Sousuke gets to go back to Rin to guard him, and as much as he tries to ignore the feeling, he knows he misses it. He’s not a creature of high energy, and is easily drained by those who _do_ have said energy. One young soldier in particular seemed to have an abundance of it, and all Sousuke could do to prevent the headache from taking over him was step back and let the soldier wear himself out.

 He’s quick to walk through the hallway to the prince’s quarters, when he pauses. He hears two voices, one he recognizes, and one that makes his instincts prickle.

 “He hasn’t agreed, no,” Rin sounds half agitated, half on edge. Whoever he’s addressing clearly has some form of power over him, and that makes Sousuke anxious. Rin is the prince of the city; who would have power over him? “Just give me _time_ , Haru… he’s not easily convinced with… the things you’re requesting.”

 The second voice is low, quiet, and Sousuke has to lean in carefully so he’s not seen, but can still hear. “You already have what you were looking for. If you don’t ask him soon, it’ll be too late. That stuff doesn’t stay potent for long…”

 Sousuke wants to know more than anything what ‘that stuff’ is referring to, and who exactly Rin needs to convince, and what exactly Rin needs to convince them of. “How long did Makoto say?”

 “Three days. Tops,” the voice that Rin addressed as ‘Haru’ replies. Has Sousuke heard that name before. “Just keep it out of the sun, and it’ll last 3 days. Otherwise, we use it tonight.”

 Sousuke leans in and tries to peak around the corner as much as possible without exposing himself to whoever it may be that Rin is speaking to, but he hears a rustling and pulls back. A moment later, Rin sighs and Sousuke can hear his footsteps as he walks away. He turns the corner, and Rin is alone.

 “Rin,” Sousuke calls out to him, and Rin whips around. Sousuke can see it on his face, someone was there with him, and it was bothering him.

 He can also tell Rin didn’t want to divulge.

 “Oh, Sousuke! How was training?” he’s avoiding the topic as much as possible, and Sousuke allows him for now. Better to question him when he’s least expecting it.

 “Awful. Trainees seem to have more and more energy every year…” 

* * *

Sousuke is just behind Rin’s chair as he watches the grand dinner that the prince has every week for the townspeople. Since his departure to the outer borders, Rin had taken it upon himself to spread the wealth throughout the city and reinforced a sense of kinship among the people by holding these dinners. With the abundance of food and drink at his villa, he is able to feed the people who are struggling, and has a chance to connect with them and further develop the city. It’s a brilliant plan, really, one that’s earned Rin loyalty and respect from the people, and Sousuke can’t help but smile to himself at how proud he is of Rin’s leadership.

 “You’re awfully quiet,” Rin calls back to him, not taking his eyes off the dinner’s festivities. “Are you too into your work to relax a bit and have a cup of wine with your prince?”

 Sousuke huffs out a laugh quietly, and moves to kneel beside Rin’s chaise, but doesn’t relax his stance further than that. “I’m still here to protect you, you know,” he mumbles, taking a bit of fruit and popping it into his mouth.

 Rin hums, eyes seemingly following the line of Sousuke’s profile, and maybe it’s the wine he’s consumed, but the way his eyes settle on Sousuke makes his skin prickle with a sense of excitement, a buzz that’s an underlying current along his nerves. He hasn’t had a sip of wine, and yet he feels drunk from the way Rin is looking at him.

 His eyes follow Rin’s long fingers, skin pale against his decorations of silks and jewels as he takes a honeyed fig and presses it gently to Sousuke’s lips. He can’t do anything but open his mouth enough for Rin to press the fruit in, thumb wiping along Sousuke’s lower lip, catching the sticky syrup of the delicacy. “It’s still a shame that you cannot shed your duties, even for a little while…”

 Sousuke suddenly feels a pair of eyes on the both of them. They shouldn’t be this bold in public, anyway. The prince has a reputation to upkeep, and it cannot be sullied by rumors of a possible affair with one of his private guards. But the feeling doesn’t leave him, and Sousuke turns his head to where he thinks the creeping feeling might be coming from.

 He meets deep blue eyes, and again Sousuke feels the heaviness of being trapped by that gaze, so intense that it reaches him from across the dining hall. He recognizes that gaze as the traveler that he saw before at the merchant’s shop, and sure enough, the merchant is there next to him.

 Sousuke only manages to break their locked staring when Rin places a hand on him, his head quickly snapping to turn and face him. Rin’s eyes follow where Sousuke was looking previously, and Sousuke catches Rin’s eyes widen slightly, despite the blankness of his expression. “Rin, do you know them?” he asks it now, because he can’t shake the feeling of those eyes staring at him, like they can read his soul.

 The pause from Rin makes Sousuke look at him, and in the split moment he glances at Rin’s profile, he sees all the answer he needs before Rin manages to mask his expression again. “Yeah, we went to training with those two when we were younger. They were just in a different jurisdiction than us until you transferred.”

 The way that Rin seems to be avoiding the topic has Sousuke confused slightly, but it pushes him to question Rin further. “So they’re your friends from training?”

 “Yeah. The tall one is Makoto, and the other one is Haru.”

 Immediately Sousuke’s eyebrow twitches at the names. Haru was the person Rin was speaking to before. He sees Haru get up to leave, Makoto’s eyes following his figure out of the dining hall. He makes the move to go follow him but Rin doesn’t seem to let his mind wander too far with those thoughts because he’s shoving a goblet of wine at him. “Drink with me…” and Sousuke supposes that a drink or two wouldn’t hurt, and he cheers with the prince before taking a gulp.

* * *

Sousuke’s leaning on Rin, chuckling under his breath while Rin is draped nearly across his lap, some of his layers shed from the heat of too much good food and even more good drink. Sousuke’s long since put his weapon down, having consumed more alcohol than he cared to initially, but Rin’s enticement is another reason why he’s dangerous to Sousuke’s existence. When it comes to Rin, he just can’t seem to say no.

 Rin is sloppily pulling him up to his feet, and Sousuke clumsily maps the floor for his weapon to help hoist himself up. The teetering and laughter doesn’t seem to falter even as they exist the banquet hall, Rin dragging his silken scarves and gold finery along the floor.

 Sousuke gives Rin a lopsided grin, glow of red matching each other’s complexions. “You’re bad for my health,” is all he says.

 Rin turns to him, giving the kind of smile that would make weaker men kneel before him. Sousuke’s only barely managing to hold out, if not for his spear that he’s using to support himself. “Oh? And what about you? Aren’t you worse for my health?”

 “What do you mean?”

 Rin’s finger catches the opening in Sousuke’s guard uniform, nail dragging up along the lines of his muscled chest, palm sliding across to map out the expanse of tanned skin there as his hand travels higher to Sousuke’s shoulders, his neck and caressing along his jaw. “You leaving a boy and coming back as a man… how fair is that?”

 Sousuke doesn’t know when Rin’s closed the distance, but he finds himself tasting residual bittersweetness of wine and caramelized figs. He can’t help but think about how dangerous this is, even as he allows Rin to push him against the marble wall, his hands everywhere on his body as Sousuke grabs at him, nearly hoisting Rin up by his legs because he _wants_ , they both do, and the mix of wine adds a sense of desperation that the both of them had been skirting around since Sousuke was sworn into Rin’s private guard. Their kiss is bruising, heated, Rin more insistent and demanding with each rough grunt, the pull of his teeth on Sousuke’s lower lip enough to make Sousuke gasp in surprise, giving Rin the opening to slip his tongue past his lips. Sousuke cradles Rin’s chin, thumb brushing along his cheekbones in an attempt to slow the pace, so he can savour each little sigh and quiet noise that catches at the back of his throat, but Rin’s not having any of that as he shoves at Sousuke’s hips, effectively making him dig his fingers into the small of Rin’s back.

 They gasp when they finally break apart, a thin trail of spit breaking on Rin’s lower lip from Sousuke’s tongue, and they stand there, panting against each other, staring at each other with a sense of shock and bubbling lust that won’t go away with their kiss. Sousuke has his hand on Rin’s thigh, holding it up to let it hook around his waist, his other hand pressing against his back. Rin has one hand palming Sousuke’s chest, the other one pinned between their hips, very obviously brushing up against Sousuke’s crotch.

 Sousuke’s eyes follow Rin’s tongue as it swipes at his lower lip, and it makes him gulp. “Sousuke,” Rin’s voice is gruff, ragged from his quickened breath and their rough kiss. “Do you want this to continue…?”

 It catches him off guard, something that Rin’s always been able to do to him, no matter how many years they’ve known each other. His desires for Rin were something that he kept very carefully in check, though he could tell from the way they would banter with each other that Rin knew and could tell. It only serves to fuel his caution. “This isn’t something we can turn back from, Rin,” is his quiet reply.

 Rin looks mildly irritated with him. “It’s not like I don’t know that, Sou,” he wants Sousuke to give him a direct answer. “I’m asking you because I want to know. I don’t care that this isn’t something we can turn back from. Maybe I don’t want to.”

 Sousuke stiffens when Rin grabs his hand and pushes it off the small of his back and _lower_ , and Sousuke gulps at the handful of Rin’s ass that he’s very clearly making Sousuke squeeze. Rin’s leaning his full weight on him, and it leaves no space between them as his long eyelashes flutter, and Sousuke’s caught and he knows it and he knows that Rin knows it, too. “I want this, Sousuke… do you want it or not?”

 It takes a moment for him to collect his thoughts enough to think of a reply, and he knows that it’s the one Rin wants to hear when he leans down and brushes his thumb against Rin’s cheek. Their second kiss his not as rough, no less desperate, and needier than their previous one, as he maps out Rin’s mouth with his tongue, seeking for more as they melt into each other, his back pinned against the cold marble. The kiss isn’t very long, but he’s drunk on it all the same, and Rin nips at Sousuke’s lower lip. “Come to my quarters later…” he mumbles, and with a flurry of silks, Rin is gone.

 Sousuke is only able to stare after him, head back against the wall as he watches Rin leave. He’s still unable to catch his breath, his heart racing as it beats against his ribcage. He barely manages to collect himself as he stands, using his spear for support.

 “Will you go to him?”

 Sousuke whips around to find the traveler, _Haru_ , standing there, face covered so he can only see his eyes. He doesn’t like the way that Haru is staring at him, and he narrows his eyes at the man. “What did you hear?”

 “Enough,” Haru’s voice is quiet, and has a calm quality that doesn’t put Sousuke’s mind at ease. He’s on edge with the way Haru seems to be regarding him, but that’s not enough to intimidate Sousuke.

 He steps forward, mouth pressed into a thin line as he makes himself overbearing, placing himself in Haru’s personal space. Haru doesn’t seem to be too intimidated, however, maybe just a bit surprised. “You were speaking to Rin earlier,” he grumbles, voice low as he recalls what he’d heard. “If you dare to threaten the prince, I’ll be sure that I’m the one that has you tried.”

 “I would do no such thing,” is Haru’s calm reply. His hand comes up and maps Sousuke’s chest, and it makes him freeze. Sousuke doesn’t want to back off and lose his stance against Haru, but the way that Haru’s hand smooths over his skin gives him a strange tingle of excitement that prickles at the back of his neck.

 Their eyes are locked, staring at each other with an almost palpable feeling of something that Sousuke cannot yet pinpoint. He feels Haru’s finger trace his lip much in the same way he saw Haru do to Makoto back at his shop. He grabs Sousuke’s chin with his thumb and fingers. “I look forward to seeing you,” is all Haru gives him before he’s gone from him as well.

 Sousuke’s left standing there alone in the hallway, wondering what Haru is really about. What leaves him most worried, however, is that the feeling he got from kissing Rin and the feeling he has now from standing so close to Haru are almost identical.

 The both of them are dangerous for his health.

* * *

The hallway is lit only by a few torches and the moonlight that seeps through the high arches of the windows as Sousuke walks hurriedly down to Rin’s chambers. He had to wait until the rest of the guards were set up at their stations and when the last of the guests were out of the villa and the banquet hall. His pulse is spiked with a sense of anticipation that he doesn’t want to acknowledge. He’s already crossing a line by going to Rin after the villa has gone to sleep. He’ll be crossing another one as soon as he enters Rin’s room.

 He passes through the curtain that covers Rin’s doorway, only to find his room empty. He doesn’t quite know what’s going on. Sousuke knows he’s not lost, the decorum in the room tells him that it’s Rin’s. But it’s dark, and empty, like no one’s been in there for hours.

 Sousuke’s about to leave, thinking that Rin’s changed his mind, when he notices a large picture frame slightly askew. It’s a scenic painting that reaches the floor and it’s slightly ajar from the wall. He can barely make out a faint light falling in a small beam across the floor, and when he pulls back the painting to peak through, he sees a wall and a torch there. There’s a hallway to his right and he can see more torches, so he follows, making sure to step light so his footsteps won’t echo ahead of him. He hears noises bouncing back to him, and he feels his skin prickle, a light sweat of anticipation collecting on the back of his neck as he peaks around the corner.

 He nearly drops his spear at the shock of what he’s seeing.

 Rin lets out a moan as he grinds himself into the person lying in front of him. Sousuke recognizes the man as Makoto, who throws his head back and mewls. His hips are pinned between the silken mattress and Rin’s weight, and Makoto can only support his weight on his elbows. The air is heavy with a slight tinge of pink, the only thing lighting the room is the moonlight that seeps through the large window behind them, curtains drawn back. Sitting next to them is Haru, holding a flute that is attached to a hookah, the deep pink liquid in the glass base bubbling.

 His eyes dart back to Rin, who is gasping and kissing up Makoto’s back, pressing loud, wet kisses to his neck. It makes Makoto giggle, a lusty smile pulling gently at his lips as he twists to meet Rin for a kiss, his moans escaping every time they pull back slightly, only to make their kisses deeper. Rin’s still pressed deeply into Makoto. It’s very clear to Sousuke from where he’s standing that Rin doesn’t have any desire to pull out of him.

 Haru catches Rin’s chin with his hand, and Rin looks at Haru, almost hopeful, with his lips parted. Haru takes a deep suck from the flute end of the hookah, and barely presses his lips against Rin’s and breathes out. Sousuke sees Rin’s eyes flutter shut, a light pink smoke escaping from the corners of his mouth. When they part, there’s a calm, lust induced smile on Rin’s face, his eyes blown dark and he hums as he leans down to kiss Makoto’s neck, beginning to move again. Makoto had been lying there quietly, panting against the silk that is most certainly stained with his sweat and precum, but as soon as Rin moves, his breath catches in his throat, and he pushes back against Rin’s hips, his whimpers encouraging him to go deeper.

 Sousuke sees Haru catch Makoto’s cheek to turn his face, and Makoto’s tongue is resting on his bottom lip and he wheezes as Haru breathes out the pink smoke that now seems to fill the room with each draw. Makoto’s clearly more affected by it than Haru or Rin is, and Sousuke watches as he shivers against the sheets. He’s keening with high pitched moans and the smile that pulls Rin’s lips sends shivers down Sousuke’s spine. Haru catches Sousuke’s eye and suddenly he feels like he can’t leave.

 He doesn’t know if he wanted to in the first place.

 Rin cradles Makoto’s head, and there’s beautiful agony on Makoto’s face with how intense everything feels to him. It makes Sousuke lick his lips as Rin whispers low threats of filth into Makoto’s ear. “You want more, Makoto…?” he only gets a whimpered plea in reply. “You need this, don’t you…? This is what you live for… waiting every night and thriving off of what we give you, ne?”

 “Y-yes…” Makoto’s voice cracks and he sounds so shattered and spent, like he’s been put through the ringer and Rin and Haru need to put him back together or else he won’t be whole again. “Rin… please…”

 Rin’s kissing up the side of Makoto’s neck again as his pace starts up, a slow, deep grind that rips sobs out of Makoto’s throat. There’s a moment where Makoto’s knuckles turn white as he twists at the sheets in a grip that nearly tears the cushion under him. Rin huffs and his pace picks up, and suddenly Makoto’s wailing, every thrust in forcing out a high cry as he chants Rin’s name, his voice a symphony of broken moans as Rin pushes him closer and closer to his edge. The air seems to ripple as Makoto arches, head thrown back as he chokes out a sob and Sousuke can see the sheet underneath him soak. Rin’s got a hand cradling his head immediately, shushing him and cooing him through his orgasm as Makoto rides it out. Sousuke doesn’t realize his throat’s gone dry until he tries to gulp, but the action just makes his throat feel scratchy. “Shh… it’s okay Makoto, I’m here… breathe,” Rin’s pressing feather light kisses to Makoto’s sweaty face as he sobs, and Sousuke watches Makoto relax and deflate down into the now soiled sheets, wheezing as he tries to regain control of his breathing.

 Rin turns to face Haru, but notices that Haru’s staring at something, and all too fast Sousuke’s caught in Rin’s gaze as well. The stillness makes Makoto look up, and three sets of eyes as vibrant and sparkling as any jewel that Sousuke’s ever seen are focused on him. It makes him feel like he shouldn’t be here, that he’s just intruded on something private and very intimate, that he’s an outsider that’s barged in on a world that isn’t his.

 Sousuke’s staring at Rin, and he’s shocked to see Rin’s face split into a full blown smile. “Sousuke, you came!” he sounds so relieved, like Rin had doubts that he would show up at all, and Sousuke can only nod dumbly in reply.

 It’s almost unfair, how he knows he’s caught, just by how happy he’s made Rin just by being here.

 “Yeah, I’m here…” he trails off. He can’t look at Haru just yet; there’s a heaviness to his gaze that Sousuke can’t face. It’s pressuring him, setting a weight on his shoulders that almost forces him to stay rooted to his spot. He ends up looking at Makoto, who’s blinking up at him sleepily from his lying position. He’s fluttering his eyelashes prettily as Sousuke stares at him, and Sousuke’s so dumbfounded by the whole thing that his mouth runs off before he thinks. “Uh, hi.”

 It doesn’t seem to put Makoto off at all. He smiles up at Sousuke, a light, breathless giggle escaping him that makes Sousuke blush up to his ears, and he suddenly feels like he’s ten all over again and crushing on the baker girl who lived across from his home. “Hi,” comes Makoto’s gentle reply, and it eases Sousuke’s mind somehow, and he feels himself smiling back at Makoto.

 Haru shifts so he’s sitting cross-legged, and Sousuke’s eyes dart back to him. He doesn’t know how to feel at the moment, but with the way that Rin reacted, Sousuke’s not an unwelcome guest. “Do you want to stay?” Haru’s words cut right to the chase, and it’s surprising how calm he sounds. It’s like he’s commenting on the weather, rather than asking if Sousuke is intent on staying for what appears to be a night full of debauchery.

 “The smoke won’t affect you since it’s just residual in the air,” Haru continues on, waving his hand holding the flute around him. Rin’s looking at Sousuke, pleading with his eyes to stay, and it’s in that gaze that he can tell that Rin’s been hoping that Sousuke would be part of this, whatever _this_ is, and Sousuke can’t even tell if he feels grossed out by it at all. He suspects he doesn’t, considering the hard-on he’s sporting under his soldier’s uniform that is very clear to everyone in the room.

 “Sousuke,” it’s Rin’s voice this time, and Sousuke knows he’s lost as soon as he sees Rin reach for him. He lets his hand be taken and Rin pulls him down. Sousuke’s got one knee on the bed and Rin reaches up to cradle his neck, kissing deeply into his mouth so he can taste traces of the smoke on his tongue.

 They part with a gasp, and Sousuke glances down to see Makoto and Haru looking at him calmly. It’s almost eerie how easily he’s falling into this, but Sousuke doesn’t have the mind to protest when Rin slips his uniform jacket off, leaving his chest bare for everyone to appreciate.

 He’s staring at the hookah, eyeing the dark pink contents of its glass vase with wariness. “What’s in there?” he asks, and Rin chuckles, reaching over to the low bedside table and procuring an empty vial.

 “This is what you brought me earlier,” he explains. “It’s not easy to get, so that’s why it’s only a small bottle.”

 Sousuke’s staring at the silver flute in Haru’s hand, pink smoke seeping out from the mouth piece. Haru holds it up in his palm and Sousuke takes it, staring at it in his fingers. “Count to two, and then breathe out,” is all Haru says, and that’s what he does.

 It tastes sweet and floral, though it stings his throat a bit as he sucks in for two seconds, and immediately breathes out, pulling the flute away quickly and handing it back to Haru. The smoke fills his lungs and sends a strange warmth through his body, seeping through him slowly, leaving a very evident tingle in its wake. He stares at Rin wide-eyed, and he’s not sure if it’s just him or if Rin looks different. “You okay?” Rin asks, looking up at him with a bit of concern and anticipation.

 “Fine. Just feels weird,” he replies, and he hears Makoto hum. He looks like he’s about to pass out at any moment, and Sousuke has half a mind to wonder if they should stop so that he can rest.

 “He’ll be fine,” it’s Haru’s voice that cuts his thoughts and suddenly his mouth is on Sousuke’s, a gasp cutting through the air as Haru threads his fingers through dark coarse hair before grabbing him hard. It makes him grab Haru’s hips, needing the anchor as he moans needily into Haru’s mouth. He feels Rin shift so that he’s behind him, and he lurches forward when Rin bites his ear, tugging it between his teeth.

Sousuke’s head falls back when Haru’s lips slide down his neck, mouthing along the hard muscles of his chest and grabbing Haru’s hair is all he can do aside from letting out a startled whimper. Haru’s teeth find Sousuke’s nipple, and he tugs one in his mouth, letting it go with a snap before running his tongue over it, covering it with his lips and sucking before repeating the action until both are hard and pointing up at him. A blush spreads on Sousuke’s cheeks at the way Haru’s staring at him, and he wants to squirm away, but with Rin behind him and Haru gripping his thighs from in front, he can’t move even if he wanted to.

 His pants are gone in a matter of moments, and his thighs clamp up in an attempt to slow down the pace, but Rin’s shushing him against his temple, and he can only watch with wide, anticipatory eyes as Haru strokes him once, twice, before licking around his head and taking him fully in his mouth.

  _He’s done this before_ , is all Sousuke can think as Haru takes him in one fluid motion with his mouth. He can’t help the ragged moan that ripples out of him, and he hears Rin groan just from the view he has, watching Haru’s head bob up and down on his hard length, already leaking with sticky opaque fluid. Haru’s cheeks hollow out as he sucks hard on the head, and Sousuke’s body nearly twists off the silk sheets if Rin hadn’t been there. “S-shit…” he manages to wheeze out, and he feels something slick reach down to his entrance. Rin’s coated his fingers with slick oil, teasing around his puckered hole as Haru continues to work his cock with his mouth, drool trickling out of the corners and mapping the veins that are bulging along the sensitive, reddened skin. Haru licks along the bulging vein on the underside of his cock, making Sousuke moan out and shiver, his whole body relaxing enough that Rin eases a finger into him.

 It’s a strange sensation for Sousuke, to have something moving around inside of him. He doesn’t have time to think of it, Makoto suddenly in front of him, and kissing his mouth gently as if to comfort him. He’s clearly still exhausted, his kisses lazy and gentle. Sousuke can hear the tiny noises at the back of Makoto’s throat, but the kissing is relaxing him more, and he feels himself melt against Rin’s chest, a second finger working its way past the tight ring of muscle as Haru licks up the mess dribbling down his cock.

 “A-ah...!” Sousuke grunts, feeling Rin scissor his fingers, reaching deep and _pressing_ and the sensation is so different that his back arches up in a snap. It isn’t a fluke when Rin works that spot over and over, abusing Sousuke’s insides as his hips grind in rhythm to Rin’s strokes. He feels a burning stretch when Rin finally adds three, but then Haru is pressing his lips lightly to Sousuke’s mouth and breathing out, filling Sousuke’s throat with pink smoke. It makes his whole body relax, a sheen of sweat beginning to form along his skin, and the intensity of how _good_ everything feels is increased suddenly. Sousuke’s hyperaware now of Rin’s fingers and how good it feels to have him there.

 All too soon Rin’s fingers ease out of him and he catches himself let out a frustrated whine. Haru’s rubbing circles on the inside of his thighs and it makes him look up at him, a haze beginning to cloud his vision. Haru’s stroking his cock slowly, and Sousuke licks his lips, staring intently at it. It looks slick, like Haru’s lubed himself up with oil, and in a moment he shifts and positions the head of his cock against Sousuke’s entrance. He doesn’t push right away, which confuses Sousuke, and he finds himself thinking that he doesn’t want to wait, he wants something inside of him _right now_ and it almost frightens him how desperate he is.

 He feels _something_ press in, and his moan is hoarse and ragged. He realizes that Rin’s pushing in from behind him, his hands gripping the backs of Sousuke’s knees as he supports Sousuke’s weight on his chest. His whine is as long as it takes for Rin to fully seat himself inside, and Sousuke shivers at how he can feel Rin twitch, his walls pulsing around Rin as if trying to suck him in deeper.

 “Shit… Sou, you’re so tight,” the words are rough and right against Sousuke’s ear, and he can’t think of a good or snarky response to snipe back, because he feels Haru prodding the rim of his entrance with the head of his cock.

 His legs kick a bit in panic. “H-hold on,” he begins to protest, thinking Haru will just push forward, but Haru doesn’t move. He’s staring at Sousuke, waiting for him to relax, a hand rubbing comfortingly against his hip.

 Sousuke watches Haru take another long draw from the flute of the hookah, and he parts his lips almost immediately to accept the pink smoke that seems to ebb away the pain and multiply the pleasure tenfold. His pupils blow wide, a rim of light blue around them and he breathes deep into his gut as Haru pushes in. Sousuke’s head is fallen back against Rin’s shoulder, and red eyes watch his expression crumble under the intensity of pleasure that shoot up from deep in the base of his spine all the way up to the top of his head.

 He watches, the air suspended as no one moves. Makoto is leaning on Haru, and Haru turns his head to kiss his temple. Rin grunts as he shifts, giving an experimental thrust, and at Sousuke’s surprised gasp, Rin and Haru begin to move.

 Sousuke’s breath becomes laboured, almost pained, as he wheezes, the pace almost too _slow_ for him, but he’s trembling everywhere, leaking all over himself and making a mess, gasps and quiet moans matching the grunts of Haru and Rin. He’s almost drunk, Sousuke thinks, with the steady pulse of pleasure that seems to burn his hips, sending electric shocks throughout every nerve in his body. He feels Rin hoist his legs up higher, and Haru twists his angle a bit, and suddenly his voice comes out in a loud yelp, and he knows he’s not holding out for long.

 “A-ah, fuck…!” Rin’s fingers are digging into the backs of Sousuke’s thighs, pulling him apart further for the both of them to reach as deep as they can. Sousuke’s thoughts scatter on him when Makoto closes his mouth around the head of his cock, and suddenly he doesn’t know what to do with himself, every part of him trembling and begging for more, _more more more_.

 Haru muffles his cry when he comes in to close his lips around Sousuke’s mouth, his hips thrusting up and hitting the back of Makoto’s throat as he spills in Makoto’s mouth. There’s a stutter in Rin’s rhythm and he feels his body drop a bit, feeling something hot and white spill out into him and begin to leak as Rin slips out, gasping above him. Sousuke’s head is in Rin’s lap, and he blinks up blearily at Haru, who thrusts a few times before pulling out, cumming all over Sousuke’s stomach. Haru grabs Makoto by the back of his neck and kisses him, tasting Sousuke on Makoto’s tongue. Makoto’s panting when Haru lets go of him finally, and Rin urges him gently with a tap of his finger to turn his head so he can get a taste, too. Sousuke’s vision swims as his eyes close on him, too overwhelmed and exhausted to stay awake.

* * *

 

 He blinks awake only when the sun scatters across soiled silks and cushions. Sousuke grumbles, covering his eyes with his hand as he peeks, the large window giving no shield to the rays of the morning. He groans, feeling everything on his body ache. He can see evidence of what’d happened the night prior, stains and bruises and red bites covering his body and inner thighs. The pink smoke has long since aired out. He looks up to find Haru sitting at the sill and staring out at the horizon as the sun rises.

 “Sorry I didn’t tell you before.” Sousuke turns his head to see Rin sitting up, Makoto sleeping peacefully in his lap. He glances down as Rin tucks one of Makoto’s hairs behind his ear, and he finds the gesture so simple and sweet. “I didn’t know how to bring it up.”

 “I wouldn’t know either,” is Sousuke’s reply, and he gives Rin a lopsided grin. He can still feel traces of cum and sweat on his skin, and phantom touches ghosting over him every time he moves. “I don’t blame you for not telling me...” Rin smiles gratefully and the both of them turn to look at the morning light as it scatters from the window to fill the room.

 There’s a moment of quiet as the both of them look at Haru as he looks out at the sunrise, and Sousuke doesn’t have to ask who this harem is for. He can tell by the way Rin is looking fondly at Haru, petting through Makoto’s hair. It stirs him awake a bit, and he whines as he wakes up. His eyes are deep and tired still from last night, but as soon as he meets eyes with Sousuke, a smile spreads on his face as he greets him sweetly. “Good morning,” he mumbles, and Sousuke finds himself thinking that he wouldn’t mind waking up next to that sweetness every morning.

 Haru turns when he hears Makoto, and he comes back to the mattress, rubbing Makoto’s arm. He looks at Sousuke for a moment and they stare at each other without saying a word. This time, Sousuke doesn’t feel the intensity that Haru was giving him before. It’s replaced with calm sincerity.

 “Do you think you’d like to stay?” and Sousuke knows that Haru’s asking if he wants to be part of what they have. Whatever it may be.

 “I don’t see why not.”

**Author's Note:**

> this feels... incredibly different from the stuff i normally write. idk what it is LOL hopefully that's a good thing though... oh! and dominant haru strikes again! ^^
> 
> Happy (incredibly) Belated Birthday, Haru! 
> 
> And Happy Birthday, Sou! I hope you've gotten much needed birthday love ~~and even more amazing birthday sex I mean what~~
> 
> thank ~~or blame~~ queen-of-spades-277@tumblr for requesting this of me a long ass time ago...
> 
> find me on tumblr @childofcolour  
> find me on twitter @femmenerd


End file.
